


Delicate Negotiations

by itzteegan



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: The Major general of the Minutemen personally sees to some negotiations with the Brotherhood of Steel
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Original Character(s), Arthur Maxson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Delicate Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: While this work does use an established OC and universe as seen in my Fallout AU story "Caught up in a dream", this does not take place in that particular personal canon. In this, Lia and Nick are not involved with each other and Lia instead goes after Arthur. Everything else is the same, however. I'm not sure if I'll continue with some one-shots with Arthur and Lia, but I happened to have a dream involving them and ... yeah, here we are.

My stomach finally felt like it settled as I was escorted up to Elder Maxson’s private quarters, as per orders. The Brotherhood and the Minutemen were in the middle of negotiating an alliance, and neither side wanted to unnecessarily give up too much of their authority and autonomy, despite their mutual respect for each other. Negotiations like this called for a delicate touch, one of a diplomat and not a soldier, and so I’d been sent instead of Nate to handle this. The Elder, for all his experience fighting, had been well-trained at the Citadel to handle situations like this, and he deigned it necessary to keep these private so as to not upset the balance that we’d created.

Once I’d been divested of my weapons by Paladin Danse, he knocked on the door and announced my arrival before opening it and gesturing me inside. The Elder stood from the table he’d been sitting at, nodding at me before addressing me by title. “Major general, thank you for coming.” Eyes darting to Danse, he advised, “That will be all Paladin. As you were.”

“Aye, sir,” Danse replied, shutting the door behind me, leaving both myself and the Elder alone.

The Paladin likely hadn’t made it but down the hallway, just out of earshot, when suddenly the bulk of Arthur’s frame was pressing me into the cold metal of the door, holding me there with a kiss so deep, so passionate, I whimpered as I melted into him. How a person could just completely dominate with such a seemingly simple gesture, I still didn’t know, but Arthur possessed that skill in spades, his tongue demanding entrance and then learning and conquering every space it could. My fingers found purchase in his lovely battlecoat, smooth and soft and supple, everything that Arthur didn’t appear to be, a counterbalance to his rough and domineering nature. Kissing him was like standing in the eye wall of a hurricane, just trying to find some semblance of foundation until you could stand up again.

When we finally parted, breathing heavily, our lips slightly swollen from the forceful kisses, a grin tugged at the very edge of his mouth as he murmured, “I appreciate you coming here.”

Chuckling as I tried to gather any semblance of composure, I replied, “Of course. I came as soon as I could.”

A responding chuckle rumbled in his chest. “Your swiftness to commands is remarkable. I wonder … just how far that might go?”

Heat pooled between my legs as I raised an eyebrow. “Elder?”

The mischievous glint was there and then gone in an instant before he nuzzled at my temple with his lips, his beard scraping against my cheek. “Maybe next time,” he murmured. “Right now I just want you.”

I was a little hazy on the exact sequence of events that led to me sprawling on top of him, him completely naked and myself almost so, save for underwear that seemed like it wasn’t about to last very long as it was. He pulled me in and held me close with a searing kiss as his fingers worked to undo the fastening of my bra. I could feel his erection brushing against the inside of my thigh, and I was wet and ready to go, but he seemed to want to take a little bit of a longer route, pulling my bra off and using his strength to shift me far enough up his body so he could easily take one in his mouth. I bit my lip and whined as his smooth tongue worked over the hardened peak, his fingers not leaving themselves idle for a moment as they dipped below the waistband of my underwear, ghosted over the curve of my ass, and then ran over my moistened slit. My breathing grew heavy as he gathered the growing wetness and then used it as his fingers journeyed further down, honing in on my throbbing clit with pinpoint accuracy. I choked back an open-mouthed moan as he lazily circled it, clenching my fingers in the blankets underneath us for some sort of stability as I writhed against him. He knew just what to do to work me up even more, and my thighs trembled as an orgasm already started to blossom within me.

Just as it started to approach, however, he switched which breast was in his mouth and used his fingers to fully to penetrate me, causing the orgasm that had been building to lurch to a halt, but a pleasurable one as his thick fingers worked themselves in and out of me in a steady rhythm. I buried my face in the pillow, my nose brushing against his meticulously coiffed hair as I moaned long and low, hips subconsciously bucking against him as he continued his carefully planned assault. He obviously wasn’t looking for a fast lay, like many of our trysts had been, and I figured if he wanted to tease and tantalise and savour, then two could play that game.

Running my teeth over the shell of his ear, my lips moved to travel down his neck, and Arthur let go of my breast with a gasp. While my inner muscles clenched to feel his fingers retreat the further I went down his body, it was worth it to look up and see those intense eyes boring into me as I licked down his chest, fingers following my motions and direction. The hiss he let out when my tongue swiped up the underside of his full length was downright heavenly, and my eyes narrowed to slits as I moved to take him into my mouth, humming as I did so. He did nothing to either stop me to take control again, allowing me the space to do to him what I wanted, and I felt nigh dizzy with the power. To have a powerful man like Arthur Maxson simply watching as you took him in your mouth, swirling your tongue around his member, moving to do no more than push your hair out of your face … it was an amazing experience, and my inner muscles clenched for want of that thick length inside me. But not yet, because just as much as he enjoyed and savoured my body, I wanted to do the same with him, and he allowed it.

For a time, at least.

A man like Arthur doesn’t stay out of control for very long, even if he willingly gave it up, and he seemed to wait for just the right moment, right when I was in the midst of my own rhythm, when it would send me off balance the most. He loved to see me like that, off-kilter, trying to scramble for a foundation, something to hang onto as the gears were suddenly switched on me. It was a thrill, I couldn’t lie, especially when it was Arthur.

His hand suddenly curled in my hair, yanking me off him with a quickness before he enveloped me in a deep kiss, pulling me up and then underneath him and pinning me in place with his thick, muscled body. My head was spinning from the sudden change, trying to cope with being underneath him with little warning, and he didn’t allow me much space to even process that before he parted from me, yanked off my underwear, and buried his face between my legs.

I couldn’t help the cry that escaped me as his tongue firmly flicked against my clit, then circled it, mimicking some of the motions I’d done to him. His patience seemed to have run thin as he didn’t tease anymore, his movements purposeful and intentional. His fingers once more stretched me before bending to seek out a certain particular spot inside me that had me trembling and moaning against his ministrations. He pressed harder against it, lips sealing over my clit as his tongue worked me over, and the first orgasm washed over me like a wave, my legs trembling and hips bucking against him as I writhed, mindless in the ecstasy.

Just as it started to dissipate, he flipped me over, pulled me up on my knees and pushed himself inside me nice and slow. I didn’t even try to hide the moan as he sheathed himself, his strong hands reaching forward to grab my forearms and pin them against my back. The added restriction only heightened my arousal as he fucked me hard, but slow, measuring his strokes until I was a writhing, shaking mess. Fuck but I felt nigh lightheaded as he used his grip on me to pull my upper body upwards, holding me flush against his own hard body, sculpted and chiseled carefully over years of disciplined training. One hand grabbed a breast and the other wandered between my legs, brushing over my swollen clit. I bit my lip to keep from making too much noise, but it was awfully difficult considering his lips decided to zero in on the kill and brush over every sensitive spot on my neck that he could reach. A second orgasm was building as he increased his pace, his thick length pressing insistently against my g-spot from his position. I was no blushing virgin, and this wasn’t even our first time together, but each time we were together, I marvelled at how I could even take him with his considerable girth. Length-wise, I would have said he was pretty nicely average, if not on the longer side of that, but the thickness made all the difference. I had wondered to myself briefly if that was the big Maxson secret, but in moments like this, it was difficult to think of much beyond the carnal acts.

“Arthur,” I whimpered as I grasped his arm, the one that was buried between my legs. A pleased hum rumbled through his chest, vibrating against my back, sending a warm heat through my body. Then, just as I hovered on the precipice once more, he pulled out of me, spun me around and pushed me onto my back. Pulling one of my legs up and settling it on me, he kissed the outside of my ankle as he slowly penetrated me once more. My eyes fluttered closed as one hand reached up to grip the pillow and the other grasped the sheet underneath me. I gasped as I felt a thumb brush against my clit, my inner muscles automatically clenching against the length inside me.

Even with closed eyes, I could feel Arthur’s eyes on me, sweeping over my body, boring into my soul. His calloused fingers stroked up and down my leg, leaving goosebumps in their wake as he languidly stroked in and out of me. His self-control was considerable, considering I just wanted him to pound me into the mattress, but all in good time. If I knew him like I did, at this point he would only play at going slow, too wound up to keep up the pretence for too long and yet too stubborn to immediately give in. I was soon proven right as I felt his teeth graze against the arch of my foot before he growled, his tone low and rough, “Fuck but you look amazing.”

And with that, he quickly shifted my leg to the side and off his shoulder, bending over to capture me in an all-consuming kiss as his hips snapped hard into me, over and over again, the base of his pelvis bumping into my clit with each stroke. I whined loudly into his mouth, muffled by his lips and his tongue, his motions purposeful as his quarters weren’t completely sound proof. And while technically there was nothing inherently wrong in seeking … physical comfort … with someone that wasn’t Brotherhood, rumours could prove damaging to the relationship between our two organisations should they reach the right ears, so we kept our affair secret for the time being. There would come a time when we could safely go public with minimal, if any, scandal.

Until then, we stole what moments we could.

He parted from me, breathing heavily as his body pinned me to the bed. “Lia,” he murmured, one hand bracing himself against the mattress, the other reaching up to cup my cheek. My eyes opened to see him staring intently at me, jaw set, that familiar intensity heralding an orgasm on the horizon for him. I audibly gasped, murmuring his name as I gripped his shoulder, my own end soon approaching. “Come for me,” he ordered before he sealed his lips over mine. It was an outlet I would need, as I moaned loudly into his mouth, my fingernails digging into his flesh as I trembled, the climax overtaking me and spreading throughout my body. I felt Arthur’s hips stutter as he tried to ride it out as long as he could, but sooner rather than later, he slammed into me one final time and stilled, his own moan long and low as it vibrated through both of us.

As his lips parted from mine, flames of pleasure still licking through my body, he reached up to run his fingers through my hair, a small smirk pulling on his lips. “You know, if our negotiations keep getting interrupted like this, they may take some time to coalesce into an agreement.”

I returned his playfulness with, “Well, some negotiations are rather delicate, you know.”

He chuckled, nudging my cheek with his nose before his whispered in my ear, “At this rate, our meeting may run all day.”

Biting my lip in anticipation, I replied, “If that’s what the situations calls for, then it would only be fair and proper to take what time we need.”

His exhale, sharp and an echo of a laugh, blew hot against my neck. “As you wish, Major general.”


End file.
